vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Amamiya
Base Ren= |-|Joker= |-|Arsene= |-|Satanael= Summary Ren Amamiya was an ordinary high-school student until he was convicted of assault while trying to stop serial molester who had connections to the local police officers. Shipped off to live with a family friend while attending Shujin Academy, he stumbles across the Metaverse after the Metaverse Navigator app suddenly appears on his phone, becoming a Phantom Thief to defend himself from the Shadows inside the twisted Palaces inside other people's hearts. Now the de-facto leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ren seeks to change the crooked world he lives in, one heart at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 3-C, likely higher Name: Ren Amamiya, "Joker", "The Phantom", "Prisoner of Fate", "Trickster" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Leader of the Phantom Thieves, The Fool, Joker Persona User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife User, Expert Marksman, Skilled in Stealth, Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electric, Wind), Mind Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Energy Projection, Regeneration, Forcefield Creation, Can OHK enemies with Hado/Mudo skills, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, and Power Nullification depending the Persona summoned, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Resistance to Time and Existence Erasure, Can defy Fate, Resurrection, Teleportation (Can travel to another dimension known as the Metaverse), "Almighty" Attacks that Bypass all Defenses, High Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Fought against Shadow Kamoshida whose palace was a large castle, which was created with just a thought) | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Defeated Yaldabaoth who is undoubtedly stronger than Shadow Okumura's Corporobo MDL-ED which can create a galaxy-spanning explosion. It should be noted that Yaldabaoth was created from the collective desires of humanity, which would logically make him superior to the likes of Shadow Okumura to an unknown but extreme extent) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid natural lightning) | Likely Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can react to Corporob MDL-ED "Big Bang Challenge". Can also react to and use attacks such as "Cosmic Flare " and "Morning Star ", which appear to move at such speeds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Galactic Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level (Took blows from Shadow Kamoshida) | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Withstood attacks from Yaldabaoth) Stamina: High (Can fight for several hours in the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with knife, higher with spells Standard Equipment: His knife and Gun Intelligence: Gifted. Ren is the strategic leader of the Phantom Thieves. As well as being book smart, being the smartest student in his class, scoring the highest in his exams. Learned several military tactics from a world-renowned shogi player, Hifumi Togo. Knowledgeable in crafting all sorts of infiltration tools. Weaknesses: Inherits the same weaknesses as his equipped persona Notable Attacks/Techniques: Can call upon up to 200 different personas. Examples include: Arsene: Resists Curse, Weak against Ice, Bless *'Eiha:' Light Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Cleave:' Light physical damage to 1 foe. *'Sukunda:' Debuff agility of 1 foe. *'Dream Needle: '''Light Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance of Sleep. *'Adverse Resolve:' Increase critical rate when being ambushed. '''Satanael '- Absorbs Curse, Nulls Bless, Resists Phys, Gun, Fire, Ice, Elec, Wind, Psy, Nuclear *'Maegiaon:' Heavy Curse damage to all foes. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Survival Trick:' Survive one insta-death attack 1 HP remaining. *'Riot Gun:' Severe gun damage to all foes. *'Cosmic Flare: '''Severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Heat Riser:' Buff attack, defense, agility of 1 ally. *'Unshaken Will: Immunity against of Mental ailments. *'''Victory Cry: Fully recover HP and SP after victory. *'Sinful Shell:' A bullet made from the Seven Deadly Sins that can pierce even a god. Note: Due to his nature as the "Wild Card", he can theoretically use every persona and skill in the game. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Squall's Profile (Speed was equalized. Both characters were at their strongest) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yakagi Suimei (Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru!) Yakagi Suimei's Profile (This was Early Game Ren VS Archiatius Overload Suimei. Speed was equalized) Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Thieves Category:Persona Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3